Mary Sue
The "Mary Sue" is the device wielded from the main character of Figenus Foraura in the FFTB series, and was created by her, utilizing both her essekinesis and gathering bizarre alien DNA samples from several dimensions. Appearance Figenus Foraura wields the Mary Sue on her right arm, particularly over the lower-half of her forearm, wrist, and the back of her hand. Its form is composed of black bandages, giving it a flexible form, and on the back of her hand is the circular dial, surrounded by with a fuchsia-pink rim and six glowing silver-gray lights, three on each side. Similar to the one depicted on the chest of Figenus' goddess form's robes, a smooth, corner-less hourglass symbol is visible in the center of the rim, glowing fuchsia-pink. Albeit mostly hidden, a silver-gray button to activate the Mary Sue is located on Figenus' palm. Function To utilize the Mary Sue, Figenus presses the button on her palm, causing the dial to briefly rotate before popping upwards, exposing the core, the main anchor-point and power source of the Mary Sue, containing all the alien DNA, represented by glowing, fuchsia-pink circuitry lines. Using her other hand, she can twist and rotate the dial, which instead of its hourglass symbol, a miniature hologram of the selected alien's full-body is depicted, glowing fuchsia-pink. With the alien selected, Figenus slams her other hand down on the dial, causing the core to slam back down and eject the alien DNA into her body, triggering a transformation sequence and the user becoming the selected alien life-form. Modes The different modes of the Mary Sue, represented by the dial emitting different colors. * Active Mode: Represented by the color fuchsia-pink. Active mode is the normal mode for the Mary Sue and means it is properly functioning. * Recharge Mode: Represented by the color amber-orange. Recharge mode is the mode for the Mary Sue when it's on a forced cool-down after extensive alien usage. * Capture Mode: Represented by the color teal-blue. Capture mode is the mode for the Mary Sue when device has detected an alien life-form/DNA source of an alien not present in the Mary Sue's DNA database, triggering a holographic scan of the life-form and the unlocking of their DNA sample on the Mary Sue. * Self-Destruct Mode: Represented by the color scarlet-red. Self-destruct mode is the mode for the Mary Sue, implemented by Figenus Foraura herself in case someone finally manages to take the Mary Sue away from her. Depending on the set timer, the Mary Sue will explode with immense force that increases the longer the timer is, ranging from the device just destroying itself on a 30-second timer, to it obliterating an entire universe on a 5-day timer. * Inactive Mode: Represented by the color light-gray. Inactive mode is the mode for the Mary Sue upon it being disabled, usually by Figenus herself. The Mary Sue also takes on said color when the Mary Sue is not being utilized by a user. * Forcefully-Deactivated Mode: Represented by the color black, technically the absence of a color. Forcefully-deactivated mode is the mode for the Mary Sue upon it being completely disabled, usually as a defense mechanism to keep sinister personnel from accessing it. * Repair Mode: Represented by the color dark-gray. Repair mode is the mode for the Mary Sue upon it being utilized to repair genetic damage and forced alteration of an outside personnel's DNA. Similar to the change mode, it is also represented by an emitted holographic beam generated from the dial of the Mary Sue. * Under Magical Influence: Represented by the color magenta-purple. When the device under the influence of magic, usually mana, such as Figenus' own mana energy, the Mary Sue will glow said color and be manipulated, albeit to a limited degree, by said magic. * Error Alert/Malfunctioning: Represented by the color gold-yellow. When the device is suffering any form of error, internal technical issue, or generally malfunctioning, such as being present in extreme electromagnetic interference, the Mary Sue will glow said color. * System Crash: Represented by the color white, technically the absence of a color. When the device is malfunctioning and eventually goes critical, the Mary Sue will completely lock up for a short amount of time, allowing it to reboot and restore itself, and glow said color. Features * The Mary Sue mainly allows the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-form that are each with their own unique powers, abilities, and weaknesses, in a selection of alien DNA in groups of 10. ** The Mary Sue generates a special bio-ergokinetic energy upon its triggering of an alien transformation, turning its wearer into the selected alien life-form. ** The Mary Sue contains alien DNA samples that are regarded as the naturally-fittest of their species, having the most-naturally-strongest abilities and powers. * The user can change the user back from their alien form by striking the dial, usually with their hand, which disrupts the flow of the Mary Sue's bio-energy, reverting them back to their natural form. * The Mary Sue has a quick change feature. ** With a mental thought, the user can instead consciously transform into an different alien form when striking the dial, instead of transforming back to their natural form. However, in most cases, the user does not have selection over said quick-changing and the alien life-form they instead become will be randomly selected. * The Mary Sue can alter its size to fit the user's hand, wrist, and arm, due to its flexible form, which is represented if Figenus was to become her goddess form, causing her to become significantly bigger. * The Mary Sue can protect its user from several negative effects that would result in extreme injury and death by transforming them into an alien that would survive said situation. * The Mary Sue has a built-in bio-energy feedback blast, utilized as a defense mechanism if anyone were to try and forcefully remove the Mary Sue from its user. ** The Mary Sue can't be removed or taken off through normal means, only being able to be taken off with the user entering a specific voice code. * The Mary Sue can show a database image of all currently-unlocked aliens. * The Mary Sue can genetically repair genetic damage of an outside force, though the process takes up an extreme amount of energy. ** In addition, the Mary Sue can genetically manipulate not just the user's DNA, but can reprogram and fuse selected personnel with alien DNA, turning them into forced hybrids, although the process is permanent and can only be reverted by the Mary Sue's repair mode of genetic damage. * Stated above, the coloration of the Mary Sue's active mode is copied to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off with a specific vocal code. * The Mary Sue can be synchronized with another similar Omnitrix-like device via interlocking them with specific vocal codes. ** This synchronization allows one user to use the other's database of aliens, along with their device's implemented features, as long as they are possible on their own device. Both users can even become the same alien. * The Mary Sue is immune to radiation, extreme temperature, including water, ice, and fire, an immense amount of shock impact or pressure, and so on. * The Mary Sue has a semi-sentient A.I. (artificial intelligence) that speaks in a monotone, slightly-deeper variant of the Mary Sue user's own voice. * The Mary Sue can function as a GPS, able to display a holographic map from the gray lights on its dial. * The Mary Sue features a 2-way communication system with other Omnitrix-like devices. * The Mary Sue has a built-in Universal Translator, able to translate any alien language into an desired language the user can understand, such as English. History TBD Alien Roster Aliens #1 Through #10: (Playlist One) * Volptuguts: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Viscerousen from the Enticestino moons. * Booty Call: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Sum'ixam-Suetulg from the planet Retsiek. * Rubble-Rouser: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Demagoguoid from the planet Harangorge. * Abcruncher: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Moxianisapien from the planet Vigoriam. * Fruit Punch: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Kitronian from the planet Drupeletti. * Lipsync: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Nozzi'mir from the nebula Fringeur. * Crocodile Tears: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Sympisaurian from the planet Sympdylus. * Gulp-Down: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Ingevourian from the planet Ingevouria. * Phantom Pain: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Eidolonoid from the white dwarf Kelpiecter. * Moltergeist: The Mary Sue's DNA sample of a Arthrebrali from the planet Psiticka. Aliens #11 Through #20: (Playlist Two) * TBD Trivia * The Mary Sue was named by Figenus after the insult the Higher-Ups used to describe her prior to her dimensional eviction as a taunting embrace of her ridiculous flaws akin to that of a Mary Sue OC. * Figenus did not use her powers to simply create alien DNA to be put into the Mary Sue, instead going out of her way to gather alien DNA samples, because she wanted the alien samples to be genuine. * The Mary Sue's bandage-like design was inspired by the former idea to give Figenus' human form pink fingerless gloves. * The Mary Sue's glowing holograms that shows the selected alien's full-body is based off the Omnitrix from Ben 10: Alien Force. * Unlike the Omnitrix, the Mary Sue does not naturally time-out, instead only going into cooldown when the user has exerted an excessive amount of energy while as an alien, or the user's current alien form has withstood too much damage. * The Mary Sue features accidental transformations, which are only triggered if the user treats the device too roughly when readying a transformation sequence, such as pushing the dial down too hard. * While the Omnitrix has a technology level of 20, the Mary Sue has a confirmed technology level of at least Level 22-23. ** This confirms the Mary Sue is slightly stronger than the Omnitrix. * The first alien sample to be added to the Mary Sue was Viscerousen DNA, that of Volptuguts. ** Figenus Foraura obtained said DNA by simply visiting an Enticestino moon, scanning the nearest Viscerousen, and leaving within the span of around 5 and a half seconds. * An 11th alien DNA sample of an alien Figenus unintentionally picked up during her gathering of DNA samples is present in the Mary Sue's database, but is currently locked due to being apart of its roster, and that the Mary Sue has yet to unlock any rosters besides the first one. ** The Mary Sue also contains Osmosian and Anodite DNA, originating from Figenus herself, but are also locked off. * The Mary Sue can not scan and contain non-sapient DNA samples, which are beings too primal and unrelated to sapient beings to be unlocked as transformations, examples including animals on Earth, such as dogs and cats. * The Mary Sue's fuchsia-pink glow is its unique DNA energy signal. * The Mary Sue's transformations happen in an instant. Any transformation sequences show them in slow motion.